Of Morning Rituals
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are married and have two kids with another on the way. So of course early morning familial arguments ensue. OR the everyday life of Percy and Annabeth, their two kids have a little too much Percy in them than they'd both like to admit.


**A/N - I found this in my docs and thought I'd post it. I've spruced it up a bit but I still think it's terrible. Anyway, all rights go to the deserving.**

* * *

I sighed as I flipped the grilled cheese I had just started cooking. I hadn't been up long, I had managed to drag myself out of the warm bed me and Percy shared to cook breakfast. I started work soon, thankfully though it was a Tuesday so I started later than usual. I mentally went through a check-list of my morning routine, smiling when I realised I only had to shower and change so I wouldn't be rushing. I was brought back to the sizzling pan infront of me as I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and rest on my stomach with a face nuzzling my neck. I smiled as Percy placed a few kisses from my shoulder up to my ear, nibbling my lobe as he ran his hands up my sides. "Morning." He said in my ear, voice husky from sleep. He squeezed my hips before turning me around in his arms, I was automatically met with his lips softly on mine making me smile slightly against them. I pulled back after a couple of minutes only slightly breathless.

"Morning yourself." He chuckled before kissing me softly again. The bliss was short lived as we were interrupted by a shout of "Ew gross!" I laughed against Percys lips before he pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder groaning. I pushed him off with a laugh and a discreet pinch of his butt and turned to flip the almost burnt bread. Pushing the uncooked side down into the butter making it hiss loudly I turned my head when I heard squealing, only to see Percy holding our daughter by the ankles and swinging her between his legs in the spacious kitchen.

See the thing about me and Percy is, despite us only being 24, we're married with two kids. The first, Evie, was a complete accident. A happy, welcomed, although very scary accident. We were only 18 when I found out I was pregnant. Due to me being ill my birth control didn't work and boom suddenly we have a baby. We lived with Sally and Paul for a while. Sally was amazing, she showed us how to do everything. She was there whenever we couldn't get her to stop crying, she looked after her during the day when we went back to school for the last few weeks. And of course she was there for all the fights.

During the early days of being young new parents we would constantly argue over things that didn't even matter. If one of us said one thing wrong it was a ticking time bomb just waiting for the other to reply with another scathing comment until all that could be heard throughout the house was us just shouting at each other. Sally would usually sit outside with Evie in the small garden until things had blown over. On more than one occasion Percy had just left. The arguing continued through the house and onto the wooden porch until he got in his car and drove. Coming back later to an empty house but for me and Evie. I usually ended up crying till he came back, thinking that's it we were done, he'd finally had enough of me. Of course he'd reassure me that he'd never leave me or Evie he just needed to cool off, then we'd apologise and things would be okay again. I hated fighting with him, he hated fighting with me and we both hated fighting infront of his parents and Evie. We decided after she had turned one to see if we could get our own cheap apartment for a while until we had saved enough to buy a house as Evie got bigger.

Nate on the other hand was planned. We'd finally moved into this big suburban house with a yard and a porch and a mailbox that said Jacksons. Like an actual mailbox at the end of the drive. We were ecstatic that we'd finally been able to afford the house we'd always wanted. Percy worked so hard to earn as much money as he could to save for the house. I managed to contribute as much as I could but my hours were a lot shorter than his but any money is good money. After the move we thought about a bigger family, like really thought about it. How much things would cost, if we could afford another baby as well as a three year old. Well the result was obvious. Boom we have a second baby.

"Percy stop," I said with a laugh as Evie squealed again, "You'll make her sick before she's even eaten." I watched as he set her on her hands and she giggled, her long black hair swinging around her cute, chubby face.

"Alright short stuff you ready?" She laughed again and nodded before Percy lightly pushed her legs; She immediately bent them, the move practised between the two, before a soft thud indicated she had landed on her feet.

"Mommy did you see that?!" She exclaimed running towards me, her little pink and purple tartan pajamas swishing as she stopped next to me. I ran my hand over her head holding her to my leg in a sort of hug.

"Yeah baby," I looked down to see she was beaming up at me, I smiled back before I put the sandwich on a plate and set it on the table infront of Percy who smiled and kissed me on the cheek in thanks. "Can you go wake your brother up please," She narrowed her eyes, the exact same shade as Percys, and sprinted towards the carpeted stairs. "You be nice Evie, no fighting!" I shouted to her thunderous footsteps which proceeded to ignore me as they faded away, shortly followed by a bang and shouting.

Evie tumbled in through the door first her legs longer and faster than her little brothers. "Mom Nate hit me!" I sighed and closed my eyes briefly as I set two plates down on the round wooden table.

"Evie come on give your Mom a break," Percy said looking at her in a way that made her pout, "Sit down and eat your breakfast we need to get you to school." She reluctantly did as she was told, sitting at the table with her arms folded and a frown on her face. Her frown managed to intensify as Nate stumbled in rubbing his eyes like he'd been crying. Nate looked exactly like Percy at that age, there was only a few small differences but there was no denying that Nate was his son.

I sighed again and went to pick him up, placing him next to Evie who had started to eat her food but was glaring a hole in her plate. "I don't wanna sit next to him Mommy, he gets food everywhere!" She wailed dramatically as Nate started to eat. I went back to the stove to make myself some breakfast before telling her that she's going to have to deal with it.

"Nate stop it!" I heard a few slaps and saw Nate eating with his mouth open facing Evie who was smacking him away.

"You stop it!" He managed to shout back before taking a big bite out of his already cut up sandwich making Evie squeal. I turned to see Percy trying to pull Evie away as she started to kick Nates chair.

"Alright that's enough!" The room went silent and all three pairs of green eyes turned to me, "Evie Marie Jackson stop hitting your brother and eat your breakfast otherwise you're going to be late," She huffed and Percy moved her to the other side of him and mumbled that she better eat quick. "Nathaniel chew with your mouth closed, I've told you before." His chewing increased as he finished the rest of the mouthful and swallowed making sure to do all of it with his mouth closed. Nate was almost four and already you could tell that he'd inherited Percys troublemaker personality, from the eye rolling to the little gleam in his eye when he was about to wind up Evie.

After a couple of minutes I sat down with a huff and started eating, rubbing my little swollen stomach where I could feel the baby move. I was five and a half months and still quite small. I've always been small until about seven months when I would balloon and just keep getting bigger till the baby finally popped out. "You okay over there?" I realised Percy was talking to me and I looked up and smiled before nodding.

"Yeah just stressed," I nodded to the two kids who were finally eating quietly, "and tired, you know, the usual." He nodded before finishing the last of his coffee and stood up taking his stuff to the sink.

"I'll sort the kids out and take them to school, you go lie down," He pulled both chairs out and picked up both plates, "Right you two come on hurry up, go brush your teeth I'll be up in a minute, go, go, go." They ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, footsteps fading to the large bathroom.

"I'll come with you to drop off the Evie it's okay," He stopped and leaned on the doorway, arms folded and a worried look on his face. "I'm fine I promise. I wanted to see Sally anyway and Nates spending the day there so I thought I'd tag along." I stood up and put my plate with the others before walking over to him. He caught me before I could walk past him making me laugh as he pulled me into another kiss.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said after he pulled back and rested his head on mine. I smoothed his hair down at the back of his neck as he swayed us slightly.

"Of course I do, I love you too." He smiled before quickly kissing me a few more times.

"Are you happy?" He asked a bit unsure of the hold he and the kids had on me. I leaned up this time kissing him soundly, conveying how much I love him into one kiss. When I pulled back he was smiling slightly.

"Raising Percy Jacksons hell spawns what's not to be happy about?" He chuckled then and kissed me before pulling me upstairs to find said hell spawns who had managed to engage themselves in a small but messy water fight. Both kids were drenched and looking guilty. Evie smeared the toothpaste off of her forehead as Nate dropped the tube in the sink trying to be discreet about covering his sister in the blue paste.

"You can deal with it." I said with a sigh and walked away. Hell spawns indeed.

* * *

**A/N - So what did you think? I know it's not my best work (I'll probably delete this real soon) but I thought after the last fic I posted you could do with some fluff and familial arguing because, you know, that's always fun. Anyway feel free to follow me on tumblr (the link is in my profile) and read my other fics (I'm all about Punk!Percy) just throwing it out there.**

**until next time homeslice**

**Jess x**


End file.
